


fever

by maeruth



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, but wait, its consensual???, what if they were in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeruth/pseuds/maeruth
Summary: Lio's curious as to what his relationship with Mr. Thymos really means. Mr. Thymos, finally, has answer.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	fever

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by allie's au of teacher au (LOL) in which galo likes lio back and things are normal......ish  
> go check out her art!!!!!!! i literally could not get it out of my head and it made me write something for the first time in a while :')

Galo coughs into his elbow, pulling another tissue from the box on his desk with a sigh. 

Seated in front of him, Mrs. Ardebit leans further back. “You’ve only gotten worse. Didn’t you say you went for a check up yesterday?” 

“Didn’t have the time, got caught up in softball practice,” The man says, voice muffled through the tissue he’s holding around his nose, “Playoffs aren’t too far away.”

“Sure, but they’ll need a coach by then, too, so at least take something.” Mrs. Ardebit uncrosses her legs and stands, having finished her lunch a little while ago. Galo was barely able to keep down half a can of noodle soup. “Why not take the rest of the day off?”

The thought had crossed his mind, but he was reminded of his last period for the day. The one he usually looked forward to or dreaded, depending on how he and a certain student were feeling that week. 

“I still got one more class. I’ll be fine, honest.” 

“If you’re sure.” 

Aina shuts the door behind her, and Galo lets his head hit the desk. 

On cue, approximately forty four seconds after Mrs. Ardebit had left, the handle to his office door jiggles and turns. Galo doesn’t need to lift his head to see who had entered; he hears his door shut and lock. 

Lio sounds unimpressed, sighing softly. “I thought you said you were gonna get checked yesterday, Mr. Thymos.” 

“Softball. Playoffs soon.” Galo mumbles, turning his head so his cheek rests against the wood of the desk. His glasses sit crooked on his nose. “Had to coach late.”

He hears a bag hit the floor, followed by soft footsteps. Lio reaches towards his face and pulls his glasses from his nose. “You’ll break them that way. At least take them off if you’re gonna pass out.” 

He folds them and sets them to the side before pressing the back of his hand to Galo’s forehead, then his cheek. The boy only frowns, but Galo can barely make it out if he squints. 

“I can’t tell if you’re smiling or frowning at me.” 

“You’ve got a  _ fever. _ Why’d you even come to school today? You would have done us all a favor if we got an extra study hall period.” 

Galo only groans, hiding his face by pressing his forehead against the desk again. “Doesn’t matter.” 

He hears some things get shuffled and moved around on his desk, then feels Lio sit in the now empty spot. There’s a smile in his voice as he asks, “You came for me, didn’t you?”

When Galo doesn’t answer, Lio retaliates by carding a hand through his hair. The touch sends a light shiver down the man’s spine, but he doesn’t move away. Lio continues, still smiling, “Wanted to see me that bad, did you? Couldn’t  _ bear  _ to be away for a day.” 

“Not true.” Galo’s voice comes out half-heartedly. It makes Lio laugh, and hell, Galo himself wants to laugh at how ridiculous he sounds. 

“‘Right. You just wanted your boyfriend to pamper you in your office, then.” 

Galo sits up at the word “boyfriend”, rubbing at one of his eyes. He’s flushed, but he can’t tell if it’s because of how close Lio is sitting next to him or the worsening fever. “Lio, I told you, we aren’t…” 

Lio sighs again, a bit louder and drawn-out. Galo knows this type of sigh well and instantly regrets saying anything, the end of his sentence trailing off before he could derail the conversation any further. 

But he knows that if Lio is anything, he is patient. Rather than collecting his things and storming out of his office - which he really  _ ought  _ to do at this point, Galo thinks, since this is not the first time Galo has denied their relationship - the boy kicks his shoes off, letting them drop to the floor. The air gradually becomes heavier as Lio easily maneuvers his way into Galo’s lap, slotting himself nicely against the man. 

When he asks the question, he loops his arms around Galo’s neck. “Then what exactly  _ are _ we, Mr. Thymos?” 

Galo has nowhere to look but at Lio, just like the dozens of other times he’s forced to look into his eyes and fumble through an answer when asked  _ what are we, Mr. Thymos?  _

He wonders how Lio hasn’t gotten sick of him after an entire school year. Why he even sticks around for a man who doesn’t know what he wants (and never really has, honestly). When confronted, Galo gives the typical answer:  _ we can’t go past this.  _ To which the response is a roll of Lio’s eyes as he pulls away from Galo, muttering something like  _ yes, I know, forget I asked.  _

But Lio never gets angry. He just keeps asking. 

Galo doesn’t answer when Lio asks him this time, despite the pressure in his head clouding his better judgement. He somehow manages to keep his mouth shut as Lio presses soft kisses along his jaw in that leisurely pace that just  _ drives _ Galo up a  _ wall _ \- 

“Nothing to share with the class?” Lio murmurs against his throat, his touch icy compared to Galo’s burning skin. 

“Lio, we… we can’t, not here -” Galo tries, but his sentence is cut short when Lio nips at him. 

“That’ isn’t what I asked.” There’s something dangerous in the blonde’s eyes. “I’ll stop when I get my answer.” 

In any other situation, Galo would have played along with Lio’s sudden change in demeanor. The kid was good at playing bad, at being mean and cruel when he - or Galo - wanted to. But this fever is burning him up from the inside while Lio works him on the outside, and Galo isn’t sure what he’d wind up saying in the heat of the moment. 

“This isn’t supposed to be a pop quiz, Mr. Thymos. You know I like you, and I  _ know,”  _ Lio lightly rolls his hips against Galo’s, drawing out a stuttered groan, “you like me.” 

“That’s - _ cheating,”  _ Galo’s clutching the armrest of his chair so tight that Lio pulls one of his hands from the chair to rest against his hip, instead, “You  _ know _ things aren’t that easy.” 

“Because you’re a teacher and  _ I’m _ just a ditzy student who doesn’t know any better, huh? Because of the power imbalance between us seeing that you’re technically in charge of me?” The boy laughs lightly,  _ genuinely,  _ almost pausing his heated touches to collect himself. Galo squirms underneath him, suddenly annoyed that Lio was laughing at him. 

One of Lio’s hands trails down Galo’s chest, tracing patterns down his ribs, past his abdomen, further and further down. The man grips Lio’s waist but spreads his legs the tiniest bit, inviting Lio to finish exploring him. 

“I wonder,” Lio says, his hand snaking down to trace along the skin of his thighs, “What everyone would say if they found out who  _ really _ has the power between us. Who the  _ real  _ ditzy one of us is.”

Lio nips at his collarbone once, twice. “Because I think I know who it is. Do you, Mr. Thymos?”

Galo’s eyes flutter shut. He isn’t sure what he mumbles out, but it makes Lio laugh again. Galo wants to hear the sound over and over and over until he’s sick of it. 

“Well, with all of that considered,” Lio continues, finally,  _ finally  _ touching Galo through the thin fabric of his gym shorts, “I ask you again: what are we?” 

The heat in Galo’s cheeks burn hot enough to melt his skin. The pressure in his head had morphed into a dull ache not too long ago, throbbing against the front of his skull and behind his eyes. Every muscle in his body hurts and he needs to blow his nose for the  _ hundredth  _ time that day and yet Lio is somehow still making him feel the best he ever has - and Galo doesn’t just mean right in this moment. 

The question replays in Galo’s mind.  _ What are we?  _

Against his better judgement, Galo answers honestly. “I think I love you.” 

Lio pauses, pulls back from his neck. He’s close enough that Galo can make out every detail of his face without his glasses, from the curve of his eyelashes to the faint freckles on his nose. Every little detail that Galo hates that he’s memorized. 

One of Lio’s hands cup his cheek. The dangerous look in his eyes is almost gone, replaced with something much more familiar. 

“I could have told you that much,” his smile is easy and warm, “but hearing  _ you _ say it is better than I thought it’d be.”

Galo flushes harder, if it’s possible without imploding or at that point. Just as he’s about to open his mouth to say something else, something drips from his nose. 

Lio sits upright, startled. “Jesus, you’re bleeding. Was it really that much of an effort to spill your guts?” 

“I’m - it’s not snot?” 

Lio scoffs, sliding off of Galo’s lap to reach for the box of tissues on the desk to dab at his nose and lips. “You just overheated,” He smiles again, “Though, I can’t blame you.” 

“I think I should get checked out,” Galo says, then adds, “for real, this time.” 

“If you don’t bleed out by the time you get there.” 

Galo only gives a little groan, grabbing more tissues as he stood from his desk chair. He would have to cancel his afternoon class before he leaves for the day, but as Lio said, his students wouldn’t mind. But that also meant… 

He looked over at Lio, who was sliding his shoes back on. “Um. Sorry we couldn’t… y’know.” 

Lio can’t help but laugh again. “Why are you apologizing? I wasn’t going to actually do anything, anyways. I don’t wanna catch whatever you have.” 

“So you would have blue-balled me?” 

“Technically, _you’ve_ been blue-balling  _ me  _ since freshman year, so you can deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i had a few different endings in mind but i didnt wanna draw this out LOLL i wanted to keep it somewhat sweet 
> 
> but ok I got the goodness out of me. im back to being evil


End file.
